Boba Fett VS Samus Aran
DEATH BATTLE! - Boba Fett VS Samus Aran is the first episode of Death Battle. It aired on Decemember 6th, 2010. It features Boba Fett from the Star Wars series and Samus Aran from the Metroid series. Death Battle Profiles Boba Fett Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But, his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death. Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever. That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick, that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts. This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away. His gauntlets hold a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child. Yeah... I do that with my guns, too. ...That's not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry. Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way. That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed over hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader...twice! Holy shit, that is hardcore! He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the galatic civil war, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was twelve years old. Sam Jackson's got nothing on him. But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc pitt three times, three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks. Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack! Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly. Samus Aran Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being. How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA! She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility. Too bad it makes her look like a dude... Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has required numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with pathetic range. But when its's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop! The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with the powerful, speedy Screw Attack, and when there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed. What the f...?! How does she do that? Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA. Samus also has fricken huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives! She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. Man, someone get this chick a purse. The Battle Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship. throwing out of orbit and landing on Earth. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed. FIGHT! Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle and Fett, which hits him. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which has him land on the ground. When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her and he tries to hit her using a heat-seeking missile. Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway. Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway and Samus plants a Power Bomb near his feet. The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. Fett fires a missile at her, Samus dodges it and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam... Samus: You're mine. ...and blasts his head off by using a full charged Power Beam. K.O.! Holy shit! Did you see that Wiz? That was insane! Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus superior technology and athletic skill trumped him...hard. While her basic Power Beam Failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning than brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus. He was jumping all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anyone who's blown up a lot of shit anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people. Exactly, Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only in a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett getting a solid lock on her. After that screw up, Samus managed to sneek around Fett and leave a surprise at his feet. Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize to damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face. She sure stopped him cold That's right, Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran Trivia *This is the first time life bars are used in a Death Battle, *Compared to other episodes, Boomstick's voice isn't as distinct and Wizard isn't as calm as he is in later episodes.